


She’ll be fine //Sakura Haruno//

by KarmaAkabaneKun707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAkabaneKun707/pseuds/KarmaAkabaneKun707
Summary: "She'll be fine!" That's what they said."She's not cut out to be a shinobi..." That's what her teacher said."Girls like you are supposed to be graceful, not covered in mud." That's what her parent said."It's...all my fault...?" That's what everyone said.|BEING EDITED AND REWRITTEN|





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on wattpad.

_ **DISCLAIMER ** _

I do not, in fact, own Naruto.

If I did, Kakashi would be a salty cyclops (correction; a HOT salty cyclops), Sasuke would show more emotion, Sakura would have her bearings straight, and Naruto would have the world.

And the chapters length may vary depending on what scene I'm writing.

Also, the age will jump around.

Started on: May/31/2019

Ended on: ?/?/?

⚠️ THIS BOOK WILL BE ANGSTY⚠️

⚠️PROCEED WITH CAUTION⚠️


	2. Ｂｅｇｉｎｎｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　憶殴ワ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee yee I suck at writing

_ **Naruto Uzumaki** _

His heart ached, _why?_

Why did _his_ Sakura-Chan quit,

why did she quit living?

_ **Sasuke Uchiha** _

His throat felt raw.

Why _her?_ She had everything! A home to come back to, a loving family, friends.

Why...why her?

Had he not suffered enough already?

** _Kakashi Hatake_ **

Once again, he could do nothing to stop them. His father, Obito, Rin, his Sensei, Minato, then his precious little student, Sakura.

Why couldn't he notice the signs?

_Why_ couldn't he have talked to her more?

_ **Why?** _

_ **Ino Yamanaka** _

They're _lying_, Sakura didn't do this!

She wouldn't! She was fine two days ago! Someone must've set this up! She didn't do this...she didn't commit suicide. "Why can't...why can't anyone see that?"

_ **Hinata Hyuga ** _

Sakura-San...why?

I thought we were friends, you promised to tell me everything.

I would've helped you!

Hinata wiped her tears with the back of her hand, why Sakura?

Her hand hit the wooden post just to stay there and support Hinata as she fell on to her knees and sobbed.

_ **Shikamaru Nara** _

Shikamaru stood in front of the flower decorated grave, why did Sakura do this? His eyes dropped to the name engraved on the stone. What's the point of being a Nara if he couldn't have seen the signs?

He sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry..."

_ **Gaara** _

He stared at the letter, this has to be a sick joke. He reassured himself. A very, very, sick joke.

"Dear Kazekage-Sama,

I regret to inform you that Haruno Sakura passed away this past Saturday. The case was deduced as a suicide. There was no sign of self defense. The funeral will be held in a months time.

-꓄ꇙ꒤ꋊꋬ꒯ꏂ ꇙꏂꋊ꒻꒤"

_ **Tsunade Senju** _

Tsunade glanced at the picture on her desk, "Sakura, I'm begging of you, please..." why was it always her?! Why did she always get hurt!? "Please forgive me Sakura, I couldn't save you."

_ **Sai** _

❝𝙵𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗, 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚔𝚞𝚛𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙❞ 

_ **\- Kobayashi Issa 1812** _

Sai hasn't really felt anything since he was six. Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi and so many more was slowly teaching him about identifying his emotions and expressing them. Although they all contributed, Sakura, was the most helpful. 'Maybe it was because she was a doctor in training,' he laughed to himself lightly. He looked at the engraved stone and gently placed an ink portrait of Sakura. It was the least he could do, show people how beautiful she was, inside and out, even after she had passed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
